


Hidden

by exe_mikhailo1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exe_mikhailo1/pseuds/exe_mikhailo1
Summary: Two children forced to pursue a public facade masked by fear and pain at the hands of the cards life has dealt them.





	1. A Rough Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Here are two things I think you should know before reading this fic:
> 
> Mandy and Mickey's names are Aleksandr and Amanda. (You'll see why, don't let this deter you from continuing. The personalities will remain the same as the original characters for the most part.)  
> Both characters also have dirty blonde hair (which will also be explained later on in the story, so keep reading!)
> 
> I don't want to give anything else away, so the rest it up to you. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated as it let's me know how i can improve and whether or not you guys are enjoying my work!

_The van jerked up and down, crossing a row of speed-bumps. Aleksandr winced at the startling jolt and immediately placed his hand over his sister Amanda’s mouth, concealing the whimpers and almost inaudible cries she’d allowed to slip._

_They couldn’t risk it._

_Aleksander looked at his sister, a thin reflection of light deriving from the small crack in the van doors spread across her damp face. Any innocence she had managed to salvage over the years had disappeared and left her with dark eyes that spewed nothing but pain._

_He shut his eyes and held is sister closer as they crossed another speed bump, boxes collapsing alongside them._

_“Yeah man, I hate this fucking shit-hole, I don’t get paid enough for this shit” came a deep muffled voice from the opposite side of the wall.  Aleksandr’s ears twitched as he tried to listen for any clues indicating where the fuck they were. They had been on the road for what felt like hours and he really needed to piss._

_“Goddamn minority bastards filling the streets like they own the place. Fuck! Southside ain’t what it used to be man."_

_Southside? Aleks thought. Wow they were far, farther than he’d ever been in his whole life._

_“Nah, nah. Tell that bitch you’ll kick her sorry ass to the curb. The fuck does she mean ‘it’s degrading for women to give head’ shut your ass up and do your damn job bitch. I’m telling you now, Grad, if it was me, no ain’t an option! These women get the opportunity to roam free from the kitchen for one fuckin’ second; are given a couple rights and think they own everybody. When they fuck with a man’s pleasure, they’re playing with fire”_

_A rasped, hefty laugh followed by a fit of dry coughing soon ensued._

_Aleksandr felt a cold wave of shivers disperse through his body and looked down at his sister to find the same look on her face._

_Fuck. did that sound familiar..._

* * *

 

A sigh of frustration left the redheads mouth as the warm morning breeze glided through his hair. Ian couldn’t remember being so bored during his past summers and was certain that if something interesting didn’t happen soon, he’d die of boredom for sure. He’d even _volunteered_ to help Fiona with the mountains of laundry that had caused an unsuspecting Liam to find himself wedged underneath an avalanche of clothes this morning.

Ian laughed at the earlier memory.

He continued to fling his red ball at the park tree ahead of him, catching it every time it sprung back like a boomerang. With each toss of his ball, the repetitive events of the summer so far invaded his thoughts, and he immediately began to grow antsy. He woke up; ate breakfast, showered, went to the local park, came home just in time for dinner and spent the rest of the night watching TV with everyone until he’d eventually get tired and hit the sack, only to repeat again the next day.

Everyone and everything did the _same_ thing!

“Even this ball” he thought. “I never bounce it further than a couple centimetres from the tree” 

Ian suddenly took a stance and hurled the ball at the tree with so much force, a piece of bark shot off into the air and onto the grass. He ducked at the red ball of fire flying towards him and watched it land in a row of bushes further away from the park. A small satisfied smirk crossed Ian’s face as he walked over to retrieve his ball.

Approaching the throng of greenery before him, he caught sight of a subtle rustle coming from within them and immediately stopped in his tracks. These bushes were always swimming with wild cats and he didn’t particularly feel like having his face mauled by one today. So, a little more cautiously, he continued his mission on retrieving his missing ball - slowly separating the leaves only to find something way more interesting than a ball or stray cat.

                                                                                                                                

* * *

 

_“Fuck this piece of shit van” came the unknown voice as the car vigorously jerked – stopping and starting numerous times before eventually giving out. As the engine died, Aleksandr and Amanda’s heavy breathing echoed through the back of the van._

_“We need to get out of here” Aleks barely even whispered._

_“It’s dark outside” His sister replied with a voice just as low. “We can’t see anything”_

_Aleksandr looked in the direction of the crack in the doors and sighed at the darkness pouring through into the van. “I know but…look, Mands, we can’t stay in here. He’ll catch us.”_

_Amanda didn’t reply._

_“Listen we need to hurry before the guy starts the van again. It could be hours before we get the chance to leave here again without anyone seein’ us” Aleks explained. “It’s gonna be okay, trust me.”_

_“So, who’s goin’ first?” She questioned, making no real attempt to mask the shakiness in her voice._

_“I’ll get up, take a look through the doors, see where we are and how we’re getting the fuck outta here.”_

_Aleksandr began to stand up from his cramped place in the empty crate and slowly took a step out when the engine immediately fired on. “Shit!” he cursed, attempting to return to his spot before the truck sped forwards, launching him through the air and into the corner of the van. His foot slammed against the door causing it to spring open._

_“Aleks!” His sister screamed before throwing a shaky hand over her mouth regretfully. He looked up at his sister through fearful eyes, both freezing in place._

_The van suddenly stopped._

_Aleks scrambled to shut the van door and shuffled backwards keeping his eyes locked ahead of him. The distant sound of the driver’s door opening along with angry; incoherent mumbling filled the air._

_“Fuckin’ illegal immigrants…in my fuckin’ van…I’ll show Pablo a thing or two about- “_

_The man flung both flimsy doors open and stopped his rambling at the sight of two young, scared looking children staring back at him._

_“Well shit…” He said, his face transforming from that of complete outrage to something mischievous and dangerous. “Would you look at that! Two young children placed right on my doorstep?” He asked no one in particular, sucking his teeth knowingly, looking at the youth before observantly before shaking his head. “Now, where are your parents?”_

_The rough-looking beer bellied driver began to step inside, towering over the two of them who stay glued to their spot._

_“Not talking huh?” He questioned, looking directly at Alek’s. “Well how about you darlin’?”_

_The man turned his attention to Amanda._

_“You wanna speak for me now, or… wait and see the other ways I could make you talk?”_

_“Don’t fuckin’ touch her” Aleks warned, standing up. The man laughed before turning around to face the direction of the voice._

_“Now, it ain’t her I’m interested in, is it now?” He asked, etching closer towards the young boy. Aleks began to back up slowly before he reached the wall of the vehicle. “Yall didn’t really think you could just, come in my van…hitch a ride…for free might I add, and not give me anything in return now did you? Because that’s a little unsavoury… don’t you think?”_

_Aleks didn’t reply so he asked again, a little more sternly._

_“Don’t you think.”_

_Aleksandr nodded subtly and swallowed hard, bringing the man’s attention to his neck._

_“God you’re so- “_

_Suddenly, a sharp pain spread across the man’s crotch as Amanda hurled her foot in between his legs._

_“Fuck! You…ugh…Bitch!” He shouted, dropping to the floor and grabbing his injured manhood in agony. She hopped over the pedophile hunched in a foetal position and grabbed her brother’s wrist, dragging him out of the van._

_They ran until they couldn’t run anymore._

* * *

“Holy shit” Ian whispered, staring at the two sleeping kids curled up in nothing but a torn blanket beneath the bushes. They looked no older than him. His heart began to hurt a little as he wondered what their circumstances were and why they were camping out there. Ian reached his hand out and tapped the boy on the shoulder when he immediately shot up his fists in defence mode, only half-awoken from his sleep.

“Hey, look, I’m not gonna hurt you!” He tried to reassure. “I was just wondering if you guys were okay?”

The blonde girl next to him began to awaken and the boy said nothing in reply, staring at him warily. Ian observed the area in which they were laying and noticed an open bag with nothing but some photos, a couple clothes and an empty bottle of water inside. All he wanted to do was help, he couldn’t imagine being in their situation.

“Hey look, do you wanna maybe…I can get my sister to fix you guys something to eat? You both look hungry and tired and- “

“No.” the boy interrupted as he began to stand, packing the blanket away.

For some reason Ian wanted to fight for this. He could see that they needed help and couldn’t imagine where they’d end up if they didn’t come inside with him. “Look, I know it’s a little weird accepting an offer like this from a stranger it’s just, you both don’t look much older than me look like you could use the help so, I just...I wanna _help_ you know? Please?”

The blonde boy stopped zipping up the bag and looked at the other intently.

“I have food, games, hey! even a couch you can crash on! It’s way comfier than soil, trust me” He told them with a shaky laugh, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. The boy before him paused before nodding his head slightly in agreement and grabbing his younger sister up by the wrist. The two siblings looked at Ian expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way, which he acknowledged with a small smile. After retrieving his ball from the ground, they embarked on the short journey to his house.

As they walked, the two slightly behind, Ian decided it was best to try and make conversation.

“So…I’m Ian, I’m twelve, thirteen on May 22nd.” He tried “What’s your name’s?

After a prolonged silence, he came to the realisation he wasn’t getting a reply from either person and cleared his throat awkwardly, thankful they were arriving at their destination.

“So, uh, here’s my house! It’s kind of a shit-hole I know but, you know, it’s home.” He said opening his arms in a welcoming gesture before trotting up the steps to open the door. Ian watched as the two exchanged wary looks before taking cautious steps inside.


	2. Left For Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks ran a hand down his face and got up to make his way to the doorman. He unzipped the bag still in his hands, pulling out $20 and tucking it in the man’s sleeve.  
> “W-where you get all of this money?” The man asked, his eyes widening at the endless stacks of money piled in the bag.

Ian watched as the boy and girl behind him shrank in the corner of the living room, standing relatively close to the front door. It almost seemed like they were gonna make a run for it at any given moment which was the last thing Ian wanted.

“You guys thirsty? Hungry?” He asked, walking backwards towards the kitchen. “What am I saying? Of course you’re hungry…You guys like pancakes? I think there’s some left over from this morning – Fiona won’t mind.”

Aleks looked at his sister and grabbed her wrist, searching her eyes for any sign of rejection from the place they’d managed to find themselves in, the slightest look of doubt enough motivation for him to grab her arm and take her straight out of there.

He found nothing.

After a short moment of exchanged looks and unspoken words with her brother, Amanda pulled her wrist out of his hand and followed Ian to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Aleks sighed and followed after her, observing his surroundings as he did so. He’d never been to anyone’s house before never mind a complete strangers, this place was so much nicer than his house.

 _Old house_ , he thought in correction.

When he arrived at the table, he sat down hesitantly as he watched Ian put a stack of pancakes in the microwave. _God_ Aleks was hungry, the smell of them was sending him over the edge. His and Amanda’s food supply had run out days ago, and after the money situation, they were left completely broke.

 

* * *

 

_“Aleks! I… I can’t run anymore” Amanda panted, hunching over to catch her breath. “Can we please stop for… for a sec?”_

_“Yeah…yeah okay. I don’t see his van, so, I think we’re good anyways.” He replied through just as heavy breathing. Aleksandr took a moment to take in their surroundings before realising they had ended up on a street with an open bar and motel._

_“Look mands!” He said pointing up in the direction of the safe haven. “It’s a little shitty but it’s better than the floor. What’dya say? Couple nights here ‘till I figure sumn out?”_

_Amanda looked at the motel and let out a sigh of relief, just glad to finally be getting some place to rest. something to eat, shit, a toilet to use! She nodded at her brother in affirmation, and they both made their way to the door._

_Upon arriving, the two were met by a skinny old man at the front desk._

_“You two lost your parents?” He questioned mockingly._

_“How much for a room.” Aleks replied, ignoring the man’s question._

_“Well now what exactly you lookin’ for? One king bed, Two king beds, Two full beds, smoking allowed, or, two full beds smoking prohibited, a single bed with smoking allowed or a single-“_

_“Just give us a fuckin’ room with a bed and a bathroom!” Aleksandr interrupted, aggravated._

_“Then I guess you’ll find the ‘one king bed’ just fine” The man smirked. “And since ya’ll are well, children, am I right on assuming the ‘no smoking’ option is most preferred?”_

_“Look it doesn’t fuckin’ matter just-“ The boy sighed. “How much?”_

_“$59.99 for the two of you.”_

_Aleks scoffed._

_“God, 60 bucks for this shit hole? Didn’t know we were staying at the goddamn queens house.”_

_“Oh well, there’s always that old shack a couple blocks from here! I mean, yeah there’s a couple roaches, no heating or hot water but, hey! At least they’ve got a mattress! Well, that is if it ain’t covered in piss, menstrual blood and the spunk of the guest before…” The man told them through a fit of laughter._

_Aleks shuffled through his brown duffle bag and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill, laying it flat on the table with slap. The old man smirked at him with raised eyebrows as he slid the money off the counter and placed it into the cash register, handing him is $40.01-dollar change._

_“Ashul will show you too your room, 64.” He told them as he pointed to an Indian man sat on a chair in the corner of the lobby reading a magazine and handing him a key. Aleks snickered._

_“Jesus, What kinda person names their kid Ashul? the parents were just askin’ for him to get bullied in school” He whispered to his sister as they approached the topic of conversation._

_“Well maybe he doesn’t have parents.” His sister snapped, clearly not in the mood for rude jokes, especially ones involving parents. Suddenly, it made him remember their circumstances and he dropped it._

_“Hey, you.”_

_The man’s head shot up_

_“Could you show us where our room’s at?”_

_“Oh of course! He said through a thick accent. “My name is Ash- “_

_“Yeah we know what your name is” Aleks interrupted, not wanting to laugh and set his sister off on one. “Room 64?”_

_“Right this way, would you like me to take your bags?” He offered._

_“Uh yeah sure, you guys got any food in this joint?”_

_“Room service? No, I’m afraid we don’t” he replied as the three of them headed up the narrow stairs. God this place sucked, but it was better than nothing._

_When they arrived at their room, the man opened the door and a large bed with lime-green bedding came into view. The two siblings entered and sat down on the bed with a relived sigh._

_“Uh thanks, you can put the bags on the floor.” Aleksandr told him when he saw the man still standing in the doorway._

_He shut his eyes and thanked God he had somewhere to sleep that night, even if he wasn’t religious, it was a miracle to him. All he wanted to do was sleep, eat and repeat._

_Aleks opened his eyes to find the man standing still standing there, his bags in hand._

_“I’m sorry, are you waiting around for a fuckin’ tip or somethin’? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you offered to hold the bag’s, right?”_

_The man didn’t budge._

_“That means go, goodbye!”_

_“No pay, no stay!” The man warned, angry with the young boy’s tone._

_Aleks ran a hand down his face and got up to make his way to the doorman. He unzipped the bag still in his hands, pulling out $20 and tucking it in the man’s sleeve._

_“W-where you get all of this money?” The man asked, his eyes widening at the endless stacks of money piled in the bag. “This is not yours!”_

_The boy stiffened at his words. “It is mine, now give me back the bag”_

_“I’m sorry, I cannot give this back to you until I speak with a parent or guardian.” Aleks swallowed. “or I’m afraid I am going to have to call the cops.”_

_“Fuck!” He shouted grabbing the bag at an attempt to yank it out of the man’s hand, failing miserably._

_“Hey! Hey! Somebody!” The doorman yelled._

_“Fuck! Mands! Run!” Aleks shouted, pushing the man to the side so his sister could run past, following suit seconds later._

* * *

 

“So…you guys never told me your names” Ian tried again.

Amanda observed the boy ahead of her sensing his evident awkwardness and began to feel a little bad since he’d been so welcoming.

“Amanda. That’s Aleksandr” She finally spoke, conveying zero sense of emotion in her tone. Her brother shot her a warning glare to which she ignored. Ian breathed in a hopeful breath, eyes lighting up slightly, glad he was finally getting somewhere. “Those are nice names. I like how they both start with ‘A’, it’s cool!” He complimented before the microwave went off and the two jumped at the sudden noise.

“It’s just the microwave, your pancakes are done.” He reassured with a smile as we went to retrieve them. While he brought the stack over to where the two were sitting, Ian saw them eye the food as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world, and it gave him a funny feeling. An _unsettling_ feeling. He watched as the two began to devour the pancakes on the plate when he noticed the boy had stopped after one and pushed the plate over to his sister who continued to eat without question.

“Uh, do you not like ‘em? Want something else?” Ian quickly asked, confused as to what he was doing.

“No.”

Ian scratched the back of his neck unsure of what to say next.

“I’ve got video games? Wanna play me on Mortal Kombat!”

Mickey stared at him with a confused expression.

“What’s a ‘video game’?” The girl suddenly asked through a mouthful of pancakes. Ian turned his attention back to Aleks. “You mean, you guy’s have never played a _videogame_ before?” Ian asked chuckling slightly. The boy’s face suddenly glowed red from embarrassment and he immediately stood up.

“Need to piss” He said, not looking the red-haired boy in the eye. Ian looked at him, perplexed at the sudden change in mood

“The door there.” he told him, pointing ahead. “It’s a bathroom.”

Aleks slid his chair back with a harsh squeak and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. Ian stared at the back of it wondering what he had done to upset him. “Shouldn’t have laughed at him,”

He shot his head up at the voice and listened as the girl continued. “You pissed him off.” she simply informed, before shoving another fork-full of pancakes back in her mouth. “I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything, I just, I thought you were kidding.” Ian explained, but was only answered with a simple shrug from Amanda.

After moments of pondering on how to fix what had just happened, the door to the toilet shot open, slamming against the wall.

“Hey, want me to teach you?” Ian quickly propositioned, standing up from his seat to meet the boy. “I mean, I’m not that good myself but I could help you learn the basics, play me in a game?”

Aleks stared back at the boy, evidently thinking over Ian’s request. He didn’t like feeling dumb or stupid, and that’s the way Ian had made him feel a couple of minutes ago.

“Don’t think you could beat me though” Ian sing-songed. The other boy narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing this little chucky-looking motherfucker should know, it was that no-one could beat him in _anything_. So what he didn’t know what a _videogame_ was, he’d watched videos before, played _games._ It couldn’t be that fucking hard.

“Fine” He finally said in agreement. Ian smiled a satisfied smile and walked over to the couch proudly before plopping down and growing warm inside seeing the boy had actually followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer as the story proceeds! :)


End file.
